Home
Cliff's first opened in 1959 and was first known as Uncle Cliff's Kiddieland. It is open seasonally. The park consist of rides , food stands and games Cliff's Amusement Park is an amusement park in Albuquerque, New Mexico, United States. Early beginnings (1959-1962) Cliff and Zella Hammond built a small kiddie park in 1959 with a go-cart track and named it Uncle Cliff’s Kiddieland. They had no previous experience in this type of business, they had been farmers in Illinois, owners of a gas station, Tastee Freeze and trailer park in Arcola, Illinois and then homesteaded in Idaho for a few years. Cliff had to change careers because of injured elbows and could no longer be a farmer. He decided to be an air traffic controller since he had been one in the army. This venture landed him and his family, Zella, Carl and Linda in Albuquerque. After several months as an air traffic controller at the CAA (now the FAA) he knew that he needed a change of career. So with the money he had made on the auction of the farm in Idaho, he decided to start Uncle Cliff’s Kiddieland at 7600 Lomas NE. After a few years at that location, the neighbors started a petition to have the park shut down. They relocated for a very short time to Little Beavertown in Tijeras Canyon. Evolution (1963-2011) In 1963, Cliff's moved to a lot at 4800 Osuna Rd. NE. At that time, Uncle Cliff’s was in the middle of nowhere – there were no businesses or housing for miles. It was at the end of the water and utilities. There was only San Mateo, no Interstate 25. The hours of operation were “whenever anyone drove up we were open for business.” The family was the main work force. The kids learned so much about working at the family business. They lived and worked at the business. Originally it was on 6 acres but after a few years another 10 acres were added. Through the years many changes occurred as the city grew and the people came to “their” amusement park. Cliff and Zella retired in the 70’s because Linda, their daughter, and Gary, her husband, stepped up to the plate and began running the business. In 1991 a name change occurred from Uncle Cliff’s to Cliff’s. They wanted to take out the kiddie emphasis because bigger attractions were being added and wanted it reflected in the name. They have been working together for 36 years with many more years anticipated. Their children, Tracy Velasquez and Justin Hays, are actively involved. They have both worked at Cliff’s all their lives and are now the Operations Managers. Cliff’s Amusement Park is a New Mexico tradition. Generations have enjoyed the thrills and memories of this beautiful and festive park. Thousands of young people have been employed over the 52 years that Cliff’s has existed. Thrill rides *The Super Fire Ball - an single loop ride that flips its riders upside around and back around 13 times a minute. *The Rattler - voted one of the Top 25 Wooden Coasters in the world. A wooden roller coaster that reaches speeds of 47 miles per hour with a underground tunnel. *The Sidewinder - a spinning pendulum that seats 24 people and swings to an angle of 120 degrees and 80 feet off the ground. *The Cliff Hanger - a 12 passenger ride that goes to 120 feet, then drops 80 feet in a free-fall at 47 miles per hour. *The Musik Express - a fast, high capacity ride that moves in a fluid up and down circular motion with over 2000 lights and an awesome sound system. Bought from Panama City Beach, Florida's Miracle Strip Amusement Park. Employment Cliff's employs only 21 full-time employees, but about 200 teens each summer. The minimum age for employment is 14 with a permit and 16 and older without one. Payment In 2009, Cliff's went completely cashless and adopted the Fun Card. The Fun Card is a card that you put money on in order to play games, buy food, or ride individual rides. It is not refundable, but it does not expire. The card can be purchased at any ticket window or at kiosks around the park. Credit and debit cards are not accepted anywhere in the park when purchacing refreshments or riding individual rides. Tickets There are two ways to ride at Cliff's. The first and most common way is to buy a ride pass. The All Day Ride Pass includes: • General Admission • UNLIMITED RIDES ALL DAY • Water Monkeys’ Adventure Single Day Unlimited Rides, $24.95. • Age 2 and under: $15.95 The other way to ride is to purchase a general admission and add points, for $2 per point, to your fun card. Pay-as-you-go General Admission 2 and Under FREE 3 and Up $2.50 Individual Rides $2 - $6 Water Monkeys' Adventure $8.50 Opens mid-may, weather permitting Each ride ranges from 1-3 points each. A new option is the season pass. The season pass costs $49.95+tax until April 30 and then $69.95 through May 31, 2011 and $79.95 after May 31, 2011 while supplies last. Parents can also get a $25 Season Pass with unlimited general admission, and a 12 ounce soft drink on each visit. References * * * External links * Cliff's Website Cliff's Amusement Park is located on U.S. 4800 Osuna Road NE Category:Amusement parks in New Mexico Category:Buildings and structures in Albuquerque, New Mexico Category:Visitor attractions in Albuquerque, New Mexico